The present invention relates to data multiplexing and separation methods and in particular, to a data multiplexing and separation method that performs the processing described below. At the side of data multiplexing, synchronization (clock) signals are generated so as to arrange each of the data bits at the bit positions that have been set beforehand on the frame bit signals that have a required number of bits for each clock and that correspond to the data type and the transmission speed of a plural number of data that includes at least the voice data that is to be multiplexed, and the data is input from the data generation source by the synchronizing (clock) signals. Also, at the data separation side, the received data is used as the basis for the generation of synchronization signals and synchronization of each frame is detected by the synchronizing signals and after the completion of frame synchronization, the data is successively taken from the bit positions of the frame data signals that are received, corresponding to the plural number of data types and transmission speeds that have been multiplexed. Furthermore, the data that has been take is output to a data input apparatus that correspond to the data that has been taken.
The method stipulated by CCITT (International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee) Recommendation H.221 for example, is a data multiplexing and separation method that uses a single information channel to transmit data having a plural number of channels. This Recommendation H.221 stipulates the bit positions to be arranged on the frame data signals that have a required number of bits for each clock, in accordance with the transmission speed and the data type of a plural number of data that are multiplexed. By this, voice data, motion picture data and other types of data can thus be multiplexed.
However, with CCITT Recommendation H.221, there is multiplexing of a plural number of data each of which have a different data type and differs transmission speeds and a plural number of multiplexing statuses are formed because of this. When an apparatus is configured so as to correspond to these respective multiplexing statuses, the configuration of the apparatus becomes complex and there is also the problem that the cost of the apparatus increases.